


Orange Firework

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama Tobio went to summer festival on his last year at junior high with his teammates, he looked up at the orange fireworks in the sky and thought about a certain orange-haired boy.</p>
<p>Back then, perhaps Kageyama had already missed Hinata, even though they only met once on the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Firework

**Author's Note:**

> I know I might mess up with the season timeline a little, but I’d be glad if you can still enjoy this.

On the last summer in Kitagawai Daiichi, Kageyama was invited with the rest of the team to visit local summer festival.

He didn’t remember much about who came beside the regulars like Kindaichi. He didn’t remember much either about whether he bought any fried noodles or takoyaki.

But he did remember the fireworks.

He had separated from the rest of his teammates when the first fireworks bloomed and painted the night sky. Kageyama didn’t really have to go anywhere, since he was tall enough to see firework over sea of heads. 

He remembered how he was frozen and time seemed to stand still. Kageyama always felt like he could fly anytime, since he was tall and he jumped all the time on the court. But seeing firework reminded him that there was something higher and beautiful.

He looked up at the sky in silent. There was an orange, fiery firework following the blue ones. And then there were some more orange fireworks. There were green and red fireworks too, but for some reason Kageyama could only see the orange ones.

He remembered a certain someone with orange hair, unruly and sticking at all direction much like the firework. He remembered how that person cried his heart out and promised to defeat Kageyama.

Perhaps Kageyama envied him a little for being able to express himself so freely. Kageyama never cried, even when it hurt so badly.

Kageyama looked up at the dark night sky, looked up at the dancing orange fireworks.

Perhaps Kageyama missed those orange hairs even just a little.

*)*

Almost a year passed since then. After his defeat in his last year in junior high, Kageyama joined Karasuno and became one of the crow, alongside with the orange-head he kept seeing in his dream.

Of course, Hinata Shouyou would rush to the gym the first moment he could. Of course, Kageyama would be there already, practicing his serve. Of course, they would be rival and Kageyama would think that Hinata was absolutely worthless with his terrible skill.

But here was what Kageyama never told Hinata: Kageyama was so glad to see Hinata again. Kageyama was even happier, because Hinata seemed to be serious with his promise to defeat Kageyama.

That mean Kageyama got some assurance that Hinta would stay with him for quite a while, right?

*)*

When summer came, Daichi suggested the team to go to summer festival together. Everyone agreed and those with close house went home to change into yukata. Kageyama couldn’t be bothered with yukata and Hinata’ house was far, so they visited the summer festival in their jersey.

At the moment of firework watching, Tanaka and Nishinoya made too much ruckuss of seeing Shimizu and Yachi on yukata. Hinata joined the stupid senpais and Kageyama couldn’t concentrate watching the firework, one of the few things he found calming in his fast-paced, volleyball-filled life.

But when he was about to destroy Hinata for being noisy, Hinata laughed and Kageyama stopped. He looked up at the night sky again to see the fireworks, but for some reason his gaze kept pulled to his right side, where Hinata stood and smiled, fireworks reflecting on his big, sweet eyes.

And Kageyama wanted to touch and hold Hinata so much.

*)*

When Kageyama went for morning run since there was no morning practice, he found announcement on summer festival near his old school. For the rest of the run, he thought about how his parents wouldn’t be home around those dates and there wouldn’t be much practice at those times either because Coach Ukai would open stalls at some summer festival.

At the end of his run, Kageyama somehow came up with a plan to go with that summer festival with Hinata.

Just with Hinata.

When Suga saw Kageyama, about an hour later on the school gate, he smiled up at him. “Hey, Kageyama, is something good happened?”

Kageyama blinkd, “Why do you ask that?”

“Because you were smiling,” Suga smiled and Kageyama instinctively covered his mouth.

Suga chuckled.

“I’ll see you on evening practice, then.”

It was the first day on his life when Kageyama tried not to smile so much from such crazy imagination throughout the day.

*)*

When the lunch break came, Kageayama heard about how some boys on his class planned to go to summer festival with either their girlfriend or their crush. 

That was when it hit Kageyama; wouldn’t it be weird to ask Hinata to come with him to summer festival?

Wouldn’t that be like that Kageyama had a crush on Hinata?

The rest of the day he thought about this, became off at evening practice, and then had Daichi lecturing him for being off and for staring “scarily” to Hinata all the time.

When there were only two of them on the clubroom, Kageyama decided to consult a little.

“Daichi-senpai, do you often go with Suga-senpai?”

“Yes.”

“Just… the two of you?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not weird?”

“Of course it’s not. Yamaguchi is with Tsukishima all the time. You’re also with Hinata all the time.”

“So… even though Yamaguchi is going to summer festival just with Tsukishima, it’s not weird?”

Daichi suddenly laughed, “So this is what it was all about, huh, Kageyama? You were worried about asking Hinata to go with you to a summer festival.”

Kageyama cursed his lack subtlety and his captain’s fast thinking. “Y-yes. Sorry.”

Daichi patted Kageyama’s shoulder, “It’s not weird. It’ll never be weird.”

With that, Kageyama decided to form plans to ask Hinata out after he went home and shower.

*)*

Asking Hinata out was harder than playing the hardest, fast-paced match, Kageyama found. Whenever he opened his mouth to ask Hinata, he always started to talk about something entirely different. Kageyama blamed Hinata’s big eyes, charming messy orange hair, and cute face.

But after they stayed behind for practicing toss, Kageyama found enough bravery after being just with Hinata alone for almost an hour.

“Hinata,” said Kageyama when they walked to the clubroom, still panting from excessive serving.

“Yeah?” Hinata stopped, wiping his face grossly but also adorably wi the front of his shirt.

“Do you… do you have free time this weekend?”

“Yeah. I’m not going anywhere. Why?”

“Do you want to stay over at my house and read some volleyball magazine? We can practice toss too when it’s bright outside.”

“Wow! That sounds great! Yeah! Sure!”

Kageyama suddenly realized he just stirred the converstion to different direction. “Um…”

“I’ll bring extra clothes next Friday, then! Do I need to prepare anything else, Kageyama?”

“Uh…” Kageyama opened his mouth, but no word came out. 

He looked down at Hinata and he remembered those orange fireworks. Suddenly Kageyama was filled with the need to show Hinata those fireworks.

“I… yukata,” mumbled Kageyama.

“Huh?”

“Yukata,” he repeated, his face felt hot and sweaty not from all the serves he did. “Maybe you can bring your yukata as well, because there’s this summer festival I want to go and I was wondering if you can go with me there.”

Kageyama didn’t need any answer, because Hinata’s smile bloomed. “Okay! Let’s go there together! Yay!”

Kageyama didn’t understand why Hinata was so happy.

He should be the happiest one.

The next morning, Suga didn’t only catch Kageyama smiling, but also whistling.

*)*

On Saturday night, after Hinata followed Kageyama home with his staying-over bag, Kageyama helped Hinata with his yukata. They were yelling at each other and why Kageyama wondered why Hinata and he could always find something to argue about.

“Hinata, all of your stuffs are, like, orange and orange,” Kageyama grumbled, his hands working on Hinata’s yukata.

“Huh! You’re always all black and dark blue too, Kageyama!” Hinata fumed.

But the stopped arguing once they were outside, walking to the festival, their knuckles brushing against each other.

Unlike the last time when Kageyama was there, this time he remembered everything. 

In fact, he remembered all the little details like how the festival’s light looked like upon touching Hinata’s orange hair, all the food they purchased together, to the way Hinata was extra giddy for coming to a festival. It was bizarre for Kageyama, because he usually only stored important—well, volleyball—information, but he managed to capture everything about that night almost perfectly.

When the firework finally started, Kageyama almost forgot that Hinata was way shorter then he was.

Hinata smacked and hit Kageyama for forgetting about looking good place to see firework, so Kageyama lifted Hinata by his arms and hoisted the middle blocker against him until Hinata’s head was at the same level with Kageyama.

Hinata seemed to be unusually silent after that.

“Kageyama,” he mumbled after sometime. “This is embarrassing. Can you put me down? What if people see?”

Kageyama grunted, “No one is looking at us. They’re all looking at the firework.”

Even their conversation was buried among all the ‘aaah’ and ‘oooh’ whenever a firework exploded. 

Hinata shuffled a little on Kageyama’s arms. Hinata still smelled like the sun and summer afternoon even though it was already dark and he had spilled a little of takoyaki sauce on his yukata.

Kageyama looked up and saw many fireworks. He still looked at the orange ones the most. But strangely, he felt how Hinata breathed against him—Hinata’s chest was on Kageyama’s arm—even more.

When the firework show got more intense as it approached the last stages, Kageyama repositioned Hinata on his arms and mumbled Hinata’s name.

“Mm? Did you say something, Kageyama?” Hinata said, his eyes still on the sky.

“I… I remembered you.”

“What?”

“Last year, I went here too. I was with my team from Kitagawa Daiichi, but we got separated. I saw the firework too and the orange ones reminded me of you, because they looked like your hair.

“I remembered how you cried and said that you’d defeat me. Then maybe I missed you a little, even though we just met once.”

Hinata didn’t say anything and Kageyama almost feel sorry for telling Hinata about his experience.

“I-it’s nothing, Hinta, I just—“

But Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s back and squeezed them a little. Kageyama suddenly became very aware of his own heartbeats.

“Did you remember me because I was good at jumping and spiking?” mumbled Hinata.

Kageyama didn’t think Hinata would ask that, so he stuttered for a while before answering, “Yes, but those are not the reason I missed you. I remember you cried. I thought you were really honest and strong. I was really glad you said you’d defeat me, because that means we would meet again.

“And we did.”

Hinata’s chuckle was a little weird, because it wasn’t loud and hysterical as usual. “Yeah, we did.”

Kageyama just nodded and they watched the firework in silence. More and more orange fireworks painted the dark sky into light.

“So you were standing here last year, alone, looking at the fireworks that reminded you of me, and missing me a little.”

“Mm hm.”

“That’s very romantic, Kageyama.”

“That’s not. I have no idea what are you talking about, Dumbass Hinata.”

Hinata shuffled on Kageyama’s arms again, “Hey, Kageyama, does this mean you love me?”

Kageyama was flustered, but he even surprised himself when he didn’t stutter as he replied. He was completely calm.

“… Maybe. I don’t even know what love is, but I really like the time I spend with you. I want to spend more time with you. I want to toss more to you. I want us to be the best duo ever and keep getting stronger.”

When the last, biggest firework exploded on the sky, Hinata kissed Kageyama’s cheek.

And all Kageyama could see was orange on the night sky.

“I love you too, Kageyama,” whispered Hinata.

As the crowd broke after the firework finished, Kageyama almost forgot to put Hinata down. After they did, they went home in silence.

On the quiet street leading to Kageyama’s house, Hinata tugged Kageyama’s fingers when their knuckles brushed and Kageyama decided to grab Hinata’s hand. They walked home hand in hand and Kageyama felt like a thousand fireworks were exploding on his head.

Perhaps he had fallen in love with Hinata since he saw Hinata cried. Perhaps he fell in love when Hinata was away from him, on the very time he saw the orange firework and missing the orange-haired. Perhaps he fell in love sometime after that, after Hinata said Kageyama tossed just fine and they made astounding progress as duo that shocked everyone, including Kageyama himself.

Perhaps he had fallen in love with Hinata all along and it didn’t matter when.

When they shuffled out of their sandals behind the closed front door of Kageyama’s house, Kageyama leaned down to kiss Hinata’s cheek.

When Hinata looked up at him and froze, Kageyama remembered all the time worried about asking Hinata out to festival. It was so worth it. Everything that happened to him in his life was so worth it, even the part when he was abandoned by his teammates, because then Kageyama got into Karasuno and meet Hinata.

“You’re my firework,” said Kageyama suddenly. The words just come out before Kageyama could stop it and he knew he was blushing terribly a second after.

But Hinata laughed so happily, erasing all Kageyama’s doubt, and tiptoed to kiss Kageyama back, tugging the collar of Kageyama’s yukata.

Though this time, they shared their first kiss on the lips together.

And Kageyama felt like he got to see all the fireworks he needed in his life.


End file.
